


Home Alone

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant and horny Vegeta gets some alone time to explore a deep, dark fantasy. Kakavege Week Prompt #30: Mpreg. Content warning for graphic sexual content and brief incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

Vegeta laid back on the couch and let out a long-held breath. There are few things as pleasant as having the house to oneself--especially Kakarot's house, which was quiet, secluded and peaceful. 

The Prince of all Saiyans stretched his legs down to his toes, letting out a relaxed groan. As much as he loved his Kakarot, it was nice to not have him chirping and bustling about incessantly. Ever since Vegeta had discovered he was pregnant a month ago, Kakarot hadn't left him alone. At all. And with Vegeta feeling extra moody from the surging hormones, Kakarot’s constant attention and affection had driven him up the wall. 

“Kakarot,” Vegeta had said as they climbed into bed the night before, “tomorrow morning you are to go to the store for at least three hours.” 

“What for?” Kakarot's hand had already wandered under the blanket and begun fondling Vegeta's balls.

Vegeta slapped the hand away. “I want you to bring me all my favorite snacks.”

“Umm, do you have a list?” Kakarot scratched his head, then lowered his hand back info Vegeta's lap.

“No. I want you to scour the whole store and see if you can remember all of my favorites.” Vegeta held Kakarot by the wrist, keeping his wandering hand at bay.

Kakarot leaned over and started molesting with his free hand. “Is that like a test?” His hand crept over Vegeta’s hip to cup his ass.

Vegeta sighed. “Will you stop that? I'm still sore from the last time.”  _ Which, by the way, was only an hour ago _ , he wanted to say.

“I just wanna stay home with you!” Kakarot rolled his large body on top of Vegeta and began kissing his face.

“Pretty soon you're going to have to stop laying on me like this.” Vegeta squirmed out from under his mate and sat back up in bed. “You have a mission, Kakarot. Remember, you can't return for three hours.”

“Three hours without this…” Kakarot trailed off wistfully as he gripped Vegeta's cock, which much to Vegeta's annoyance was responding to his lover's persistence. 

Vegeta had not been prepared for how horny pregnancy made him feel. And as much as he tried to avoid Kakarot's constant touching just to give himself a break, he found his handsome Saiyan partner incredibly hard to resist. 

But now he had the house to himself for three whole hours! And even better, Kakarot would be returning with snacks. 

Vegeta closed his eyes in bliss. Silence billowed luxuriously around him. Yet his mind couldn't stop thinking about Kakarot.  _ Even when he's gone I can't get a break.  _

Lewd thoughts of his mate swam into his mind before he could stop them: Kakarot's long and muscular arms, his tight ass, the way his brows scrunched up in concentration every time he screwed Vegeta into oblivion…

Vegeta sighed and reached down. He was hard already… but when wasn't he lately? He fondled himself through his underwear, feeling himself growing thicker at his own touch.

His mind wandered. He found himself imagining what Kakarot would have looked like with a tail. A heavy, strong tail to wrap around Vegeta and pull him close. 

Suddenly an image popped into his mind that he hadn't thought of in ages: Raditz.

Raditz, all tall and thick with that giant mane of hair cascading all over the place. He certainly had the most beautiful hair of all the Saiyans Vegeta had ever known. It rivaled Kakarot’s with its softness. And his tail had done things to Vegeta that he could never mention out loud. 

Kakarot and Raditz would have been beautiful together. Vegeta shuddered at the thought of it and reached into his underwear. His Kakarot, so strong and confident, submitting to his huge hulk of a brother. Raditz had been an aggressive lover, rough with his hands and teeth and not at all patient. Kakarot would stand no chance. Vegeta licked his lips and tightened his grip at the vision of Raditz pounding the young Saiyan with abandon. His other hand wandered over his nipples--more sensitive than ever--to squeeze. 

Kakarot would be outraged if he could see the thoughts in Vegeta’s head--and that only turned him on more. He purred and tugged down his underwear. He couldn't remember the last time he had been alone long enough to touch himself. 

Yes--if he told Kakarot what he had been thinking, his mate would surely have to punish him. Kakarot was exquisite when he was angry. Perhaps he would push Vegeta up against the wall and fuck him dry to show him who was really in charge. 

Vegeta stifled his own moan as he dipped his hand lower and teased himself with a finger. After a few moments of gentle pressure he pressed the finger in and let out a sigh. He looked down at his cock, hard with pulsating veins, and began to pump more steadily. Just thinking about Kakarot’s hard dick ramming into him sent his head spinning. 

Being pregnant had increased all of the sensations in his body, and the feeling of his fingers grazing his prostate made him quiver. He could almost finish just like that, but stroking his own cock and imagining Kakarot fucking him was too irresistible. He pictured Kakarot bending him over the side of the couch and yanking on his hair--only to have Raditz come in from behind and fuck Kakarot so hard he could barely stand. He imagined Raditz wrapping his tail around Kakarot’s beautiful neck, with Kakarot crying out his brother’s name… 

Vegeta groaned out loud at his own fantasy and felt his balls clench. A thick stream of cum sprayed onto his abs as he bucked up on the couch, gasping at the strength of his own orgasm. He seemed to come forever, cock pulsating until he finally collapsed. His entire body tingled. He closed his eyes and took a deep, contented breath. 

 

“...Vegeta?” 

He sat up with a start. His hand was damp and sticky. He looked around. Kakarot stood in the doorway, holding a dozen bags of groceries. And he had a full view of Vegeta sprawled on the couch, his dick hanging out of his underwear and his hand and stomach covered in drying cum. 

“Don’t look!” Frantically Vegeta leapt up and, finding nothing better, began using a nearby blanket to sop up his mess. 

“Vegeta! That’s my favorite blanket!” Kakarot dropped the groceries to the floor and stood with an accusing look on his face. 

“Damnit Kakarot! Has it even been three hours?” Vegeta tossed the sticky blanket onto the couch and adjusted his underwear. 

“It’s been four! I couldn’t find that weird squid flavored ice cream you like. Is this why you wanted me to go?” Kakarot had his hands on his hips, but Vegeta noticed a playful smile on his face. “You know, if you weren’t pregnant, you’d be in big trouble right now.” 

“...I’m not?” 

Kakarot moved in, pulling his smaller mate close. “Not that kind of trouble. But I’m still gonna have to fuck you. Not fair of you to have all this fun without me.” 

Vegeta blushed. “Well… then, what are you waiting for?”


End file.
